


Love Sick

by A_Story_Without_Words



Series: Penny For Your Thoughts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Story_Without_Words/pseuds/A_Story_Without_Words
Summary: Penny is sick and MC is concerned. Unfortunately Diego is concerned too.
Relationships: Penny Haywood/Player Character
Series: Penny For Your Thoughts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599250
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> AKA Back off Diego

Christmas was fast approaching and Hogwarts was seeing its normal state of excited anticipation. Just yesterday, Hagrid had single handedly delivered the twelve towering trees to the Great Hall to be expertly decorated by the short Charms’ professor. The fierce winds whistling through the castle’s many towers and ramparts made for a charming atmosphere as students enjoyed curling up next to the roaring fires in their common rooms, the Slytherins being offered a rare view of the water beneath the frozen lake’s surface. Though the upper levels of the castle were kept well heated by the many fires tended to by the house elves, the dungeons were as frigid as ever, students’ breath rising in frigid mists, mixing with the vapors rising from their cauldrons in the Potions classroom. Even worse was Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, the entire period being spent huddled together in a shivering mass, hands shaking as they tended to the plants or creatures they were studying that day.

It was also not uncommon for the hospital wing to see a sudden influx in patient numbers as students, improperly dressed for the colder weather, sought out Madam Pomfrey with a running nose or coughing fit. A simple pepper up potion generally saw the majority of the visitors out the door within several minutes, smoke pouring from their ears for the next hour or so. Occasionally however, a student or faculty member would present with an illness that demanded more attention and several days of best rest under the watchful eye of the school’s matron. 

The night before the last day of classes saw a fierce blizzard pass by the secluded mountain range, covering the grounds in a thick blanket of snow that proved troublesome for even Hagrid to trundle through.

(F/N) and Rowan were sitting in the Great Hall, enjoying their lunch hour while simultaneously dreading their last class of the day, Herbology, which would force them into the freezing temperatures outside the castle. Bundling up in their jumpers and mittens, scarves wrapped securely around their necks, the two friends stepped out onto the grounds, their eyes immediately watering up as the frigid air bit at their exposed skin. Withdrawing their wand from their robes, (F/N) cast incendio to cut a path through the waist high snow, allowing them and Rowan to make the trek to the greenhouses with less difficulty. Quickly closing the door behind them, the two loosened their scarves and made for their usual positions around the work benches.

Though the thick glass of greenhouse five protected its inhabitants from the harsh winds, it was still far from warm, and as class was about to start, Professor Sprout entered donned in a heavy winters cloak, complete with a fuzzy pair of green earmuffs. 

“Alright chaps.” She says cheerfully, clapping her gloved hands together. “Given the blizzard that rolled over us last night, our valerian sprigs have all but shriveled up and wilted. But don’t fret, these colder conditions give us the perfect opportunity to play around with Rimeroot, a particularly interesting plant that only grows in subzero conditions.”

Reaching under the tables, the grey-haired professor pulls a potted plant, its leaves white and covered in a thin layer of ice.

“Now, be extremely cautious during today’s lesson. Rimeroot has a unique defense system, and so much as the slightest contact with its leaves or root system to the bare skin will result in frostbite. Divide into groups of four, one plant per group.”

The greenhouse immediately became a scene of slow movement as students shuffled into clusters of four, (F/N) and Rowan moving over towards Tonks.

“Tonks, where’s Penny?” (F/N) asks, noticing the absence of their usual fourth member.

“I’m not sure.” Tonks responds, scratching her chin. “Now that you mention it, I haven’t seen her all day.”

Having overheard (F/N)’s question, Diego Caplan leans across the table and joins the conversation.

“Ah, I’m afraid the beautiful Miss Penny isn’t feeling her best.” The handsome dueler says. 

“Is she alright?” (F/N) asks in concern.

“She’s a bit under the weather.” Diego responds, shaking his head sadly. “I visited her in the hospital wing during lunch. It is a tragedy to see such beauty marred by illness. I brought her a gift of sunflowers to brighten her mood, and I’ll be visiting her later to make sure she’s feeling at her best.”

(F/N) put on a fake smile and nodded before returning to their work. The rest of class they spent in distracted thought. Diego had never been quite as subtle at hiding his feelings towards Penny, and as a result, most of the school thought the two were a couple, much to (F/N)’s chagrin. 

“Careful there (L/N).” Professor Sprout says warningly as (F/N) flung dirt across the room while trying to penetrate their plant’s frozen soil.

After another ninety minutes in the cold, the bell rang and the class slowly began shuffling out of the greenhouse, (F/N) overhearing Diego telling his friends how he planned on bringing Penny a box of chocolates that evening. Frowning, (F/N) roughly began shoving their trowel and dragon hide gloves back in their bag, tying their scarf violently. They trudged to the showers to wash the dirt and fertilizer from their hair and skin before entering the Great Hall for dinner, sitting down with a huff next to Rowan.

“Are you alright (F/N)?” Their friend asks. 

“Fine.” (F/N) grunts.

“You’re worried about Penny.” 

The way Rowan says it, it’s a statement, not a question.

“You know,” they continue, “I reckon Diego’s…”

“Merlin’s Beard!” (F/N) groans. “Not you too!”

“What?”

“Why does everything think Penny and Diego are a couple?” (F/N) asks. “I mean, if Diego knew the first thing about Penny, he would know not to bring her chocolate when she’s sick. Penny hates chocolate. She’d much rather have raspberry ripple on apple pie, that always makes her feel better when she’s sick. Unless it’s her stomach bothering her, of course, then she’d like some Manchester tart.”

“I wasn’t…” Rowan tries to say but is interrupted again.

“And besides, Diego’s cologne will just make Penny worse. She always says he wears far too much.”

“(F/N)!” Rowan says loudly.

“What?”

“I was just saying that I reckon Diego’s barking up the wrong tree.” 

“You… were?”

“Look, why don’t you just go see her?” Rowan suggests. “It’s obvious you want to.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Just go!”

Biting down on their lip, (F/N) nods and begins walking between the long house tables for the exit, returning briefly to grab a slice of apple pie, Manchester tart, and a scoop of raspberry ripple. 

Entering the hospital wing, treats and a bunch of flowers in hand, (F/N) spots Penny lying on the bed in the back left of the room, Diego sitting on a chair next to her, a little too closely for (F/N)’s liking. Walking over to their friend, (F/N) is just about to say hello when Madam Pomfrey steps in front of them.

“I’m afraid Miss Haywood is only allowed one visitor at a time.” She says sternly.

“But…”

“No exceptions.”

“It’s alright Madam Pomfrey.” Penny says weakly. “Diego was just about to leave.”

Based on Diego’s expression, he was not just about to leave, but looking at (F/N), then back at Penny, he gives a noise of disgruntlement and leaves, brushing past (F/N) as he does so. Nodding, Madam Pomfrey walks away to tend to the other wards.

“Hey Penny.” (F/N) says, taking the empty chair next to her. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright.” She replies weakly. 

“I see you’ve had plenty of company.” (F/N) says, looking over their shoulder as Diego exits the hospital wing.

Much to (F/N)’s pleasure, Penny gives a half amused, half annoyed scoff.

“I uh, I brought you these.” They say, offering her the treats they brought from the Great Hall.

Penny’s features light up as she happily takes the plate from (F/N)’s hands, sitting up in her bed.

“Oh (F/N).” She says sweetly. “You didn’t have to do that.”

“I thought they might help you feel better.” (F/N) blushes. “I wasn’t sure if it was your stomach bothering you or something else, so I brought both your favorites just in case.”

“You’re sweet.” Penny smiles. “An absolute charm.”

Smiling, (F/N) watches Penny eagerly eating away at the raspberry ripple and apple pie when a cluster of yellow and brown catches their eye. On the other side of the bed, resting on the nightstand is a vase of sunflowers. Frowning, (F/N) gets up and moves around to the other side of the bed. Sunflowers. They scoff. Penny much prefers orchids. They remind her of when her father used to take her to the Kew Gardens. Removing the ghastly overgrown flowers, (F/N) places the orchids he brought in the vase instead, dropping the sunflowers in the trash on top of a box of chocolates.

Sitting on the bed, (F/N) looks back at Penny only to find she had been watching them switch out the flowers, saying nothing, instead finishing the last remains of the apple pie. (F/N) takes the plate from Penny and sets it on the table next to the flowers, removing a handkerchief from their pocket and dabbing at a bit of ripple on the corner of Penny’s smiling mouth. 

“You really are too good to me (F/N).” She smiles.

“Nothing’s too good for you Penny.” (F/N) says, to which Penny laughs lightly.

The two continue talking, the sun falling behind the horizon. As stars start to dot the night sky, Madam Pomfrey approaches.

“I’m afraid that I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” Madam Pomfrey says. “It’s time for Miss Haywood to get some sleep.”

“Madam Pomfrey,” Penny whines, “can’t we just have a few more minutes.”

“You’ve already had two hours.” The matron says strictly.

“And I’ve been feeling much better in those two hours.” Penny says.

Madam Pomfrey sighs before saying, “Fine. I’ll make an exception, but just this once.”

Penny and (F/N) smile, thanking the elderly woman for her kindness.

“But,” she says, “I still need you to change for the evening.”

Nodding, (F/N) moves away allowing Madam Pomfrey to set up the curtains, allowing Penny some privacy. Once she’s finished, the curtains remain up for the night, but the matron allows (F/N) to return to Penny’s side.

(F/N) helps Penny into bed, adjusting her pillows behind her head and pulling the sheets and blankets up to her chin.

“Thank you (F/N).” Penny yawns. “For always taking care of me.”

“It’s my pleasure.”

“You know, you’re a much better caregiver than Diego.” Penny chuckles. “He always makes me feel a little queasy, even when I’m not already sick.”

“Probably all his cologne.” (F/N) says.

“Mmm.” Penny says, neither agreeing nor disagreeing. “You always make me feel better though.” She continues, sinking into the soft bed and closing her eyes. “Whenever I’m sad, or not feeling well, you’re always there for me. You’re always exactly what I need.”

Smiling, (F/N) brushes the hair out of Penny’s face, kissing her softly on the forehead.

“Get some rest Penny. I’ll come visit tomorrow, I promise.”

(F/N) stands up and opens the curtains, but Penny calls them back.

“Wait.” She says. “Before you go, the fire went out a little while ago, and the house elves don’t relight it for quite some time. I’m terribly cold.”

“I could ask Madam Pomfrey to get you some more blankets if you like.”

“Well, actually.” Penny says softly, the blush visible on her cheeks even in the dim light. “I was wondering if you might stay with me a while? Just for a few minutes. Please.”

(F/N) smiles and nods, closing the curtains and returning to Penny’s side. Penny moves over to one side of the bed, allowing (F/N) some room. Removing their shoes, they pull back the covers and lay down on their back. Penny then scoots closer, pressing her frame against (F/N)’s warm body, wrapping her arms around them and burying her face in their chest.

“Are you feeling alright Penny?” (F/N) laughs.

“Getting better.” She says with a yawn. “You’re very warm.”

“Goodnight Penny.”

“Goodnight (F/N).”

The last of the lights are extinguished as Madam Pomfrey retires for the evening. (F/N) quickly falls asleep, and Penny places a lingering kiss on their cheek before closing her eyes.


End file.
